My New 6 Obsessions
by PrincessCharmed15
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks has 6 distinct quirks, and Remus Lupin knows each one of them. Save one. Remus Lupin has 6 distinct quirks too, and Nymphadora Tonks is by no means stupid. She knows all of them, Save one.


My New 6 obsessions

Nymphadora Tonks has 6 distinct quirks, and Remus Lupin knows each one of them. Save one.

Remus Lupin has 6 distinct quirks too, and Nymphadora Tonks is by no means stupid. She knows all of them, Save one.

REMUS

'Did you know everybody has 6 obsessions?' said Sirius conversationally 'What?' Said Nymphadora Tonks from opposite me, engrossed in her work, 'Is that true?'

Sirius nodded shrugging, 'don't you?' She rubbed her forehead and shrugged, ' I guess I do,'

'You learn a new thing everyday,' Said Sirius grinning and wandering out of the door.

First is obvious, naturally, changing her hair colour.

I've never seen her with the same hair colour two days in a row, whether its bubblegum pink, bright turquoise or yellow with orange streaks. She also loves to change it just when I'm looking at her to surprise me, especially when I'm holding a mug of coffee like last time she changed her hair colour on a whim and I had to be careful not to drop it down myself. If I had been in her position I would have dropped it, she's quite clumsy you know. Its not only the colour, it's the style and length too. I walked into the kitchen the other day and she had short turquoise hair, I turned round to make a mug of coffee and when I turned round it was waist length and blonde ringlets, She grinned at me mischievously and skipped off.

The second one is a bit less simple to divulge, She is Anti-Umbrellas. She hates them. She will come in from the cold, into the warm hallway of Grimmauld place, soaking wet with rain dripping down her pale heart shaped face and off her eyelashes, her clothes dripping with wet and will just shake her self dry, splattering anybody in the vicinity with rain and smile happily. I think she likes the rain, she certainly doesn't look bothered that she could get hypothermia. I tried to give her an umbrella when she left yesterday and she shook her head firmly, 'Do I look like a pathetic umbrella user?' she cried as she sidled out of the door. Why she doesn't apparate I don't know. She is very strange, fantastic though.

Number 3 is obvious to anybody who knows Nymphadora , or anybody who has ever been greeted by her at least. The word 'Wotcher'.

I look forward to her giggling 'Wotcher Remus' after picking her self up from the floor following one of her many clumsy accidents, with a red face. Or just popping into the kitchen with a crack and smiling, 'Wotcher Lupin' in her soft young voice.

She even poked me in the side last week and said, 'Wotcher Wolfie' and I didn't even mind.

Fourth would be, I think, the weird sisters. I, for one, am not into the music of today. Don't get to listen to it, don't really want to. Its all shouting and screaming with some type of beat. But Nymphadora is young and hip and will loll back in her chair and flick her wand and the record player. They sound like a group of banshees at a wedding to me, but she taps her foot along to it on the table appreciatively and nods her head, her hair flicking back and forth into her face and over her sparkling blue eyes. I don't even think she knows I'm there.

Five. Last but not least, is the fact that you know exactly when Tonks is in the room, or at least, when she is about to enter. Because you hear a crash and a cry and then a loud apology.

She is always very apologetic and red faced, today when I opened the door for her she grinned widely saying 'Wotcher Remus,' and stepping inside, however she collided hard with the umbrella stand which looked more like a trolls leg and with her arms flailing out in front of her, hit the floor hard which a crash.

She clambered up, clinging onto my arm for support, blushing. 'I'm _so_ sorry!' she cried ruffling her hair apologetically, 'its that damn trolls leg!'

Its not only that, she drops things all the time, I don't know what it is but something makes her nervous and she drops knifes, forks, spoons, mugs and even kicks over chairs when she needs to get somewhere fast. She doesn't mean too, her head runs away with itself and her body has to catch up that's all. I find it quite endearing.

I can see her now, biting her nails and writing a report across the table, ruffling her pink hair and looking overworked, pushing her fringe behind her ears constantly. She does that a lot.

'Is that coffee ok, Nymphadora?' I asked her, she jumped at the sound of my voice, knocking the coffee with her hand and spilling it over the report with a cry.

I'll take that as a yes.

TONKS

Remus Lupin really is a strange man, take right now. I'm sitting opposite him across the table of Grimmauld Place, and he chooses now, of all times, to blurt out a question and scare me half to death.

Trying to siphon the coffee off my Auror Report with my wand, I groaned and rubbed my temples. 'Sorry,' I mumbled, 'Didn't mean to.. Clumsy.. tired,'

I'm pretty sure he didn't catch any of that. Nor did I to be honest.

Remus looked up from his book and gave me a sympathetic look, running his hands through his sandy hair nervously. He does that a lot. The hair thing- not the sympathetic thing.

When he's nervous he runs his hand through it backwards, when he's scared he tugs at it…and when he's embarrassed he ruffles it. It is sandy blonde, I bet it was a gorgeous colour when he was younger, it is still pretty nice but speckled with grey. Remus is quite obsessed with his hair actually, he is always playing with it.

That must be his first obsession.

Another thing he does a lot is sarcasm, always directed at me. Maybe I'm a sarcasm magnet but when I ever I do something clumsy like fall over he helps me up with a comment such as, 'Graceful, Nymphadora' or 'When are you joining the ballet?'. Most of the time it makes me giggle, especially when he hissed, 'There really is a thin line between Love and Hate, Mundungus' while Molly Weasley was shouting at him, red in the faced over some stolen cauldrons. He is really witty, I call it his inner marauder.

Third, he has a coffee obsession. He is always drinking a mug of coffee, sipping it slowly his grey sparkling eyes darting around the table. When ever they rest on me I always look away incase I drop something and embarrass my self. I came down stairs a few nights ago whilst staying at Grimmauld place, to maybe read a book or perhaps eat some ice cream because I couldn't sleep, and there was Remus sitting at the table and sipping coffee.

'What are you doing down here?' I had asked slipping the ice cream out of the fridge carefully.

'Couldn't sleep, wanted some coffee'

That's another thing, he hardly ever sleeps. Whenever I come down in the night he is always there, sipping coffee and thinking. He always takes more shifts on guard duty…and never complains of being tired, Although sometimes he looks it. I know his room is opposite mine but how much he uses it I don't know. He definatly looks tired now.

Last but not least, he has this odd way of knowing exactly what I'm thinking, even before I say it. Like now, I'm looking at my report but not writing it and I can feel his eyes on me, searching and reading me. He can tell I'm not writing, or thinking about my work. Just like I can tell that he can tell that…

Oh look now I've confused myself.

'Remus?'

I didn't take my gaze away from my parchment but I knew he was looking at me already, because his head didn't move in the corner of my eye when he replied, 'Nymphadora?'

'What are your obsessions?' I asked quietly.

'Why don't you tell me?' He smiled slightly and I lifted my gaze, peering into his eyes.

'Well…your Hair for one,' He scoffed silently but I continued, 'sarcasm, coffee, staying up late and r-reading my mind…' I trailed off with a impish grin. He raised his eyebrows.

'Well, Nymphadora…You change your hair colour way too much, You are really clumsy, You hate umbrellas, and you love the weird sisters, Also you say the word 'Wotcher' about 50 times a day'

I blushed violently and looked back down at my parchment, how did he know so much about me?

'But that's only five,' He finished.

I thought a moment and replied, 'I only have five for you too..'

'So? What's number 6?'

His forwardness caught me off guard and I was taken aback, Remus Lupin is the type to sit back and let the other person do the prying… But I can't tell him what my sixth obsession is.

Anybody but him.

REMUS

I don't know what possessed me to say it, but she looked so beautiful chewing the end of her quill thinking that I just had to ask. She looked surprised and locked her eyes with mine, raising her eyebrows.

'What makes you think I am going to tell you?' She said flippantly, 'If your so clever, why don't you tell me?'

I grinned mischievously, oh my inner marauder surprises me still and got up out of my chair, placing my mug in the sink, thinking hard but still drawing a blank. She smiled warmly up at me from where she was sitting, her work forgotten, blue sparkling eyes searching me for an answer I didn't have.

So I saved my self by taking her hand from where it sat on the table and pulling her up to standing, her eyes wide and surprised she stood with her head cocked to one side.

'Couldn't think of an answer?' She grinned.

Wow, and she says I can read _her _mind.

'No, I have an answer' I said quietly. We were too close now, I could see each freckle on her pale skin, she was breathing lightly, flushed. When my lips brushed hers I felt her tense up, and then relax, leaning into the kiss. I sighed inwardly and ran my hands through her soft hair, something in my chest swelled and I could feel her shudder in my arms.

TONKS

I'm kissing Remus Lupin.

I'm kissing Remus Lupin in broad daylight in Sirius' House.

I don't care, I'm kissing Remus Lupin.

I shuddered at his touch, running his leathery soft hands along my back and tracing my backbones, leaning into the kiss, his sweet smell making me want to melt further into his arms.

He pulled away, 'Do you want to know my sixth obsession?' He whispered.

I nodded not daring to tear my eyes away from his. He brushed his face against his mine and whispered into my ear, 'You.'

'Funny that' I said between shudders, 'My sixth obsession is you.'

REMUS

Well you really do learn a …

TONKS

..new thing everyday.


End file.
